


kiss me under the light of a thousand stars

by lost_n_stereo



Series: it must've been some kind of kiss [8]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Camping, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 08:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14786999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_n_stereo/pseuds/lost_n_stereo
Summary: And Clarke is a great girlfriend, don’t get him wrong. She rubs his shoulders while he grades papers and she makes him homemade chicken soup when he’s feeling under the weather.But there is one thing that Clarke refuses to do that he loves and that’s camping.Kiss Meme #12 - A playful kissOther prompts: Bellarke + Camping





	kiss me under the light of a thousand stars

In the grand scheme of life, Bellamy considers himself to be a pretty good boyfriend.

There have been times when he’s gone out in the middle of the night when his girl needed tampons or chocolate cake, sometimes both if that’s what she asked for. They have date night at least once a week and he’s gone to every Griffin-Kane family function since him and Clarke started dating.

And Clarke is a great girlfriend, don’t get him wrong. She rubs his shoulders while he grades papers and she makes him homemade chicken soup when he’s feeling under the weather.

But there is one thing that Clarke refuses to do that he loves and that’s camping.

It’s been a beautiful summer so far, never a day over ninety degrees. Basically the perfect weather for a camping trip. Nathan Miller, Bellamy’s close friend and the football coach at the high school he teaches at, calls him one morning in late July. Miller asks him if he and Clarke would want to plan a camping trip with some of the teachers and their families. Bellamy knows it’s a long shot but figures, what the hell, and leaves their bedroom to find his girlfriend.

Clarke is in their kitchen, one hand texting on her phone and the other stirring a spatula in a pan full of scrambled eggs, when Bellamy finds her.

“Morning, gorgeous.” He kisses a line from her ear to her neck and Clarke lets out a happy sigh.

“Good morning,” she says, leaning back into his chest. “Who was that on the phone so early?”

He drops one more kiss to the top of her head and heads towards the coffee pot. “It was Miller. Him, Jackson and the boys are going camping this weekend with some of the other teachers. He wanted to know if we wanted to come.”

Clarke groans. “Bell, you know I hate camping. It’s nothing but dirty sleeping bags and gross bugs. Not to mention sunburns and…”

“Babe,” Bellamy laughs. “Calm down, okay. I told him I’d ask you but that you’d probably say no.”

Clarke’s glare is fierce when she looks back at him. “You told him that?”

“Well…” Bellamy shrugs. “You hate camping. This isn’t really news.”

Her lips purse and twist. “Who all is going?”

“Miller, Jackson and the twins. Monty and Harper. Raven and Shaw. And probably Murphy and Emori, but Miller isn’t sure if she can get off work.”

Clarke sighs and leans against the counter so they are facing each other. “So, what you’re saying is basically everyone but us because I suck.”

Bellamy laughs and pulls her close to him by the front of her shirt. “Baby, no one thinks you suck. If you don’t want to go, we’ll find something else to do. It’s up to you.”

He can practically see the wheels turning in her head as she considers it. “We’re going.”

“Really?”

Clarke rolls her eyes and presses a kiss to his chin, which is the only part of his face she can reach without stepping on her toes. “Yeah, really. Let me know the dates and I’ll let the hospital know.”

He texts Miller to let him know that they will be coming and jumps on Amazon to find a tent worthy of his queen.

***

“This thing is ridiculous.”

Bellamy laughs as he stands back and admires the tent he put up just minutes before. It’s huge, with room for a queen size air mattress, and is so tall that he can stand in it without having to duck.

“Miller and Jackson don’t even have a tent this big and they have two kids!” Clarke nods to where Miller and Jackson are setting up their modest four person tent.

“Yeah, well. Their kids are only four so it’s not like they take up a lot of space.” Bellamy reaches for her hand and pulls her towards the opening of the tent.

He’s set up the inside for maximum comfort. There’s an outdoor rug on the ground, underneath a brand new air mattress that’s made up with her favorite blankets from home. Their beagle Ares is asleep at the foot of the bed, just like he does when they are at home.

“Looks like the pup is comfortable,” Clarke laughs, rubbing between the dog’s ears as she passes by him. “Bellamy, you didn’t have to do all of this.”

How this girl still doesn’t realize after years of being together that he’d do anything for her, he doesn’t understand.

“You didn’t have to come.” He puts his hands in her hoodie pocket and pulls her to him. “But you did and I love you for it. I just want you to be happy.”

She leans up on her toes to kiss him and right before he can deepen the kiss someone clears their throat.

“Uhh…sorry to interrupt but everyone is getting ready to go swimming.” Bellamy looks up to see Raven’s new boyfriend Shaw standing awkwardly at the entrance of their tent.

“We’ll be there in five,” Clarke tells him and Shaw nods and heads back towards the others. “Well, that was embarrassing.”

Bellamy drops a kiss to her forehead, then her nose and then down to her lips. “I know we don’t know him that well yet but I’m sure that’ll change after this weekend.”

He zips up their tent so they can change into swim suits and he tries not to stare when Clarke adjusts the top of her bikini. “You know you’re basically killing me, right?”

She just laughs, slips into a pair of black flip flops and tugs his arm out the door.

***

“So we’re down by six in the fourth quarter, fifty seven seconds on the clock. I know that it’s a Hail Mary call but I tell Stevenson to run the ball and what do you know, the kid fucking makes it!”

Bellamy chuckles as he listens to Miller’s story about the final football game of the year. He’s got his arm around Clarke and the neck of a cold beer bottle dangles between two fingers of his free hand. It’s a gorgeous night, not a cloud in the sky. You can’t see stars like this in the city and it reminds him of when he was a kid and him and his little sister Octavia would lie out in the backyard and trace the constellations with their fingertips.

Clarke yawns and curls up with her head on his shoulder. They spent the day laughing and swimming in the lake before barbequing burgers on the sand. Ares found a piece of wood that was bigger than him and dragged it all over. Miller and Jackson’s twin sons, Max and Jake, had a blast playing fetch with the dog and Bellamy has a hard time not thinking about what it would be like if he and Clarke had kids of their own.

“Getting sleepy, baby?” Bellamy presses a kiss to Clarke’s temple as she nods. “Let’s go to bed.”

He looks around the fire, at the friends he’s made over the past few years. Monty and Harper are cuddled by the fire and Raven and Shaw are making s’mores and laughing at a joke Murphy is telling. Murphy’s girlfriend Emori is asleep already, her sleeping bag pulled up next to the fire because she didn’t want to miss anything.

He loves these people, they are his family, and he’s happy to be here with them.

“We’re going to go to sleep,” he announces to the group and they all tell them goodnight in return. He finishes his beer and drops the bottle into a bucket they designated for recyclables before grabbing Clarke’s hand and leading her to their tent.

“I had fun today,” she says with another yawn. “I didn’t think camping could be this fun.”

Bellamy grins. “See what happens when you try new things?” He points up and Clarke follows the movement. “The top of the tent opens up to see the stars. There’s a screen, of course, so no bugs.”

She nods so he unzips it and then turns off the plastic lantern he brought in with them. He kisses her when its pitch black, the only light coming from the stars above them.

“This is so fucking romantic,” she says into his kiss and he snorts. “What?”

Bellamy shakes his head, even though he’s pretty sure she can’t see his face, and laughs as he kisses her again. “You’re just so adorable it kind of blows my mind.”

Her hands find his waist and she’s pushing his shirt up and over his head. “Shut up and kiss me.”

So that’s exactly what he does.


End file.
